Beauty and the Beast
by VeronicaSG
Summary: As Sasuke left the village Narutos is depressed, and it doesn't help that the villagers are even more cruel to him.Can Hinata help him control himself? Find out.N/H future S/S
1. Chapter 1 Were it Started

**Beauty and the Beast**

It had been a week since Sasuke had left the village and Naruto's life had changed. He no longer had the goofy smile pasted on his face, or that hipper active attitude he had always had. Not only had his attitude changed but his features as well. Now-a-days, Naruto had visible flowing chakura running all over his body. His eyes where a gloomy dark crimson red, with an angry scrawl on face.

Everyone in the village despised him, the villagers thought of him as the demon. Although many wished him dead, none would risk their lives. The villagers were all scared of him and avoided him as much as possible. When they did encounter him, they all gave the teen hateful glares and told their children to hate him as well, without a reason the children did as they were told.

The rookie nine, except Sasuke, where all worried about Naruto but most were now starting to be frightened by him.

"I-I'm worried a-about Naruto-kun."Thought a very shy and timid Hinata.

"I-I want t-to he-help him."Just thinking about the young blond brought mixed emotions to the young heiress. She had a light tint of pink on her cheeks thinking about her long time chrush. Saddened that he was suffering and in pain from losing his best friend, and angry that the villagers who were extremely cruel to him. She missed his goofy smile and carefree attitude.

As Hinata was thinking of Naruto she soon spotted him from the corner of the street, deciding to carefully follow him. She did not know why she followed him, she only new that she missed him and wanted to be near him.

After Naruto had walked from the corner of the street he started feeling like he was being followed. He decided to go to the training ground to make sure he was correct. Wanting to see if the person following would keep on following him to the training grounds.

As Naruto was walking to the training grounds from team seven, he smelt that whoever was following must be a girl from the smell of her shampoo. Although he liked the shampoo he was annoyed that she followed him, after all not many had the courage to be near him and had not attacked yet.

Naruto was angry thinking that the girl wanted to hurt him. It wasn't his fault he was the jailer of the nine tailed fox, couldn't they all leave him alone! Although Naruto understood why his father had made him the jailer of the Kiiyubi he hated that the villagers all thought of him as the deamon. Just thinking about the villagers brought a strong gust of anger to his body. Sarrounding his body with overflowing chakura (think of when he was fightingHaku and got really mad)

As Naruto was standing on the training grounds of team seven he suddenly stopped and shouted to the girl following him to come out. He was mad, thinking that the girl following him was one of the villagers who hated him. He could feel his chakra flow faster and his anger heating up.

** Back with Hinata- **As Naruto had come to a stop, the young heiress was wondering why until he shouted for her to come out. Hinata was embarrassed to be caught spying on him, she had thought she had kept a good distance, she scare though; she could feel the gust of anger blown towards her by Naruto.

As she stepped a-side from the tree she had been currently hiding in, she could tell Naruto was shocked. As Hinata took a peak at his eyes she was stunned that they were dark crimson red, and although she had seen them before she terribly missed his bright blue eyes.

Hinata fraktankly bowed and apologized to her crush. Hinata was ashamed that to be caught, as her nerves could no longer take it she fainted only to be caught by Naruto's strong arms.

Naruto was speechless; nobody had ever bowed and apologized to him. He had always been accused of being wrong when an accident happend. His anger soon faded and he was especially stunned when Hinata fainted before his eyes. As he caught her he softly placed her on the ground. Deciding it would be best to leave after she had woken up. Even though she was a ninja, she was a girl and an un-consious one, no-one would bother to think of how she felt if some guys suddenly appeared with a certain mood. It bebest to wait till she woke up.

As Naruto waited, wanting to know why she had followed him .Did she hate him like the rest of the villagers? It hurt just thinking about it, she was the nicest person along with a few other he had meet and he didnt think that he could handle being hated by the village angel(since shes really nice to everyone). She had never shown that she had hated him, sure she fainteed when he was around but he thought it was cuz she was sick or got sick easily.(boys) As he was deep in thought; he heard her waking up; giving her his full attention. Not wanting to scare her he tried to calm himself down.

Naruto looked her straight in the eyes and asked Hinata," Why where you following me." Desperately hoping she did not hate him like the rest.

Hinata was breath taken, feeling her face heating up but deciding to tell him the truth took a deep breath, bracing herself for him to tell her to leave and never bother him anymore. Hoping that he could at least would still remain her friend.

"I-I, w-well you s-see,i-I have a-always admired yo-you, I w-was worried about you a-and followed y-you here," Hinata prepared herself, waiting for Naruto to tell her to leave him alone, just thinking about him telling her that was making her eyes watery.

Naruto seeing Hinata's eyes watery panicked, trying to reassure her he was not mad and that he could never hate her. His anger and hatred toward the villagers and Sasuke leavingfor after a sick maniacto get revange faiding away from his mind that had constantly botherd him and filled his anger up faiding away as he was worried for Hinata. As Naruto was comforting Hinata a tear slowly falling from his right eye. The young heiress seeing the tear fall down from her church was worried and quickly wiped it away. As the heiress was wondering why she slowly brought her face forward to see if he was ok, looking at him with a worried look in her eyes.

Hinata was confused as to why Naruto had shed a tear. As she slowly brought her face up she was shocked at what she saw. Naruto's dark crimson red eyes where slowly fading away to his natural bright blue eyes. Astonished, the young hairs formed a smile, truly happy, thinking that he would now go back to his happy self again.

Naruto was confused, he didn't understand why he had shed a tear looked Hinata straight in the eyes, wondering what was going on. As he turned and looked at her new forming smile on her face, curious as to what she was so happy about. Silantly asking her what was going on with his eyes.

Hinata seeing the confusion on Naruto's face brought her hand to the back of her neck slowly taking of her head band, as she shed tears in the process. Pointing the head band at an angle in which it would reflect back his eyes. Naruto not understanding why Hinata was taking of her head band placing it to reflect his eyes until he understood! As Naruto looked closely he saw that his eyes where back to their normal self!

His eyes where bright blue again. A smile slowly forming on his face while tears where rapidly flowing down his eyes.

As Naruto looked back at Hinata and seeing that she had tears of joy flowing made him truly happy. Knowing that someone cared for him, slowly bringing his hands up to her face and softly wiping away her tears.

Thaks for the comments


	2. Chapter 2 Tsunades decision

A week later

Naruto's relationship with Hinata had been getting better. Naruto had returned to being his happy self again

and Hinata had gotten out of her shelf a little bit. Starting to express her self a little better and walking straighter

instead of being hunched downed all of the time. Narutos' goals had changed, after Sasuke had left the village Naruto decided

he was going to bring his sorry butt back.

Because of the incident were Hinata and him had started being friends, Naruto had changed, he was slightly more mature but his hipper-active attitude and high stamina remained the same.

Naruto was welcomed back by his friends who were happy to have the old Naruto back. He kept life interesting.

After the incident that had occurred Hinata and Naruto were inseparable and had become best friends.

Hiashi was slightly over-protective that his daughter was spending most of her time with a boy instead of being home and training.

On the inside (way-way down deep, lol, jkjk) he was overflowed with happiness, he could tell that his daughter was happy and he was happy for her.

Team seven was drifting apart; Kakashi was depressed all of the time because Sasuke had tuned evil and that he couldn't do anything to stop him.

Sakura was in denial thinking that Sasuke had been manipulated by Orochimaru and that he would not have done this to them if he was still the same.

Naruto on the other hand was doing his best to keep team seven together. Sakura was happy that Naruto was back to his happy self and

Was overjoyed that he wasn't chasing her around all of the time anymore. Although secretly missing the attention that she had in the past received from him.

Tsunade (remember the 3'd died so she became Hokage) seeing that Naruto was more comfortable with Hinata, Kakashi was depressed and couldn't

Maintain the group together and that Sakura was giving up on life slowly decided that it would be better for the team to separate team seven.

Sakura would be joining with Ino's team and Naruto with Hinatas' team.

When Naruto and Sakura heard the news of being separated they were devastated, Naruto was the first to recover

Quickly screaming "WHAT!!!"

"Look Naruto your team cannot stay together as a team, you are missing a member and the highest missions that your team could go on is D missions and on possible C missions." replied Tsunade slowly rubbing her temples and trying to stay calm, she new it hut Naruto to be separated from his team but this was for the best overall solution. Besides she thought, Kakashi_ was not going to be able to maintain the group together. _

To be continued

What'll happen next please review


End file.
